


Seven Days

by Draco_Rattus



Category: Kazoku Game
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numata Shinichi is furious at having had Yoshimoto Kouya assigned to be his personal home tutor for a trial period of one week.  He already suspects that the man is not what he seems and that he is trying to tear apart his family, but are the intense feelings which he has towards Kouya driven by hatred or something far more passionate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> ((This fic is set shortly after the events at the end of Episode Five, after which it begins to deviate from the plot as seen in the series. It's marked as 'Underage' due to Numata Shinichi being sixteen years old.))

The man who claims to be Yoshimoto Kouya strides into the Numata household as purposefully as ever, pausing once he is inside the door to remove his shoes and coat, ever the polite guest. That done, he marches into the lounge to give the kitchen a cursory glance and, as expected, Kayoko and Kazushige – the mother and father of the family, as well as Shigeyuki - are nowhere to be seen. Satisfied with this he continues straight up the stairs and along the corridor to Shinichi's room where he knocks on the door and – without even waiting for an answer – opens it and peeks inside, already knowing that the boy will be waiting for him. After the success which the tutor has had with Shigeyuki it's already been decided that he will start tutoring Shinichi as well, despite the confrontation of a few days ago which left him with a wounded arm – not that the rest of the family know anything about that, of course.

"Shinichi-kun!" He grins, his expression already mischievous.  "Are you ready for your lesson?"

Shinichi is sitting at his desk; he got home from school some time ago but he hasn't changed out of his uniform completely yet, still wearing his shirt and trousers, although he has removed the blazer and tie. He slowly turns around on his chair to acknowledge Kouya's presence as the tutor appears, although to say that he greets him would be too much of an exaggeration, for the stony glare written on his face is very far from being any kind of greeting whatsoever.  He folds his arms across his chest and stares at the older man, his body language already hostile and defensive. 

"Sensei." The word is uttered mockingly, dripping with bitter sarcasm. “So glad you could make it.”

"You could at least _pretend_ to be glad to see me."  Kouya adopts an expression of mock disappointment as he steps inside Shinichi's room, closing the door behind him.  "After all, I'm here to help you improve your grades, aren't I?"

"We both know I don't want you here.  There's no point in trying to pretend otherwise."  The boy eyes Kouya warily, the hint of a threat in his eyes. "In fact, if mother and father were both here I'm sure I could come up with some way to make them throw you out for good."

"But they're not."  Kouya smiles and invites himself to sit down on the bed, which causes Shinichi's eye to give an involuntary twitch.  "In fact, I can focus all of my undivided attention on you, seeing as we're home alone."

"And we both know why that is."  Shinichi continues to glare at Kouya.  "Shigeyuki has been on his own for so long, and now suddenly he's getting invitations to go and play with classmates who wouldn't even have bothered spitting on him a month ago.  Don't you think that's strange, Sensei? And mother would never have been the type to go out for a drink with her so-called friends and leave her precious house and family unattended... yet that's exactly what's happened tonight. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Oh, come on now - it's hardly surprising that your mother wouldn't want to stay at home all the time, especially not with your father spending such long hours at the office..."  

Kouya sighs then smiles, both of them knowing full well what those long hours really mean, and who he's spending them with. The subtle reminder that his own father is spending time with Tachibana Maki only serves to irritate Shinichi further, but what can he do? He's helpless until he can obtain some kind of evidence against Yoshimoto Kouya, which is one of the only reasons why he agreed to be tutored by the man in the first place. That, and the damning evidence which Kouya holds against him, but surely it's only a matter of time until he slips up and Shinichi can make his move.

“If they knew who you _really_ were, there's no way they'd let you be alone in the house with me.”

“You're not still hung up on that, are you?” Kouya flings out his arms in a gesture of irritation. “We've talked about this! I _am_ Yoshimoto Kouya, no matter what you might say otherwise...”

“And you're a murderer.” Shinichi remains tense. “You can stay here and play teacher with me if you have to, but don't come any closer... I can use a knife...”

If Shinichi hopes to sound strong or threatening, his words fall utterly flat as Kouya bursts out laughing.

“You think I'd already forgotten that?” He flexes his arm, the same one which received the knife wound only a couple of days ago. “And you really think I care? Really though, if you fail to get into one of the National Seven, maybe you should consider a career as a comedian... or at least learn to attack something more threatening than a bike tyre. Now, then... I hope you've been working on those verbs which I gave you?"

“You should take me more seriously, Sensei.” Again, the boy spits the title with malice, upset and frustrated that Kouya simply won't acknowledge his threats – or the efforts that he's gone to in order to gain the information about the tutor's past. “I _will_ find out who you are and what you want, eventually. And when I do...”

“You're not listening to me.” The older man closes his eyes and massages his temples, acting as though his student has said nothing of any importance. “Have you looked at those verbs?”

"I don't care about verbs."  Shinichi remains stubborn and aloof, clearly refusing to play exactly by Kouya's rules even if it costs him his grades. He may have agreed to be tutored by Kouya, but he made no promises as to how much of an effort he'd actually make with the work. As far as he is concerned, there are bigger things at stake here than his studies, and he's eager to get to the bottom of them.  "I care more about what you're doing to this family."

"What I'm doing to this family?"  Again, Kouya adopts an expression of mock hurt.  "I'm trying to help you!  Did you miss the part where Shigeyuki's grades increased so much in so short a time that I got a raise?"

"Don't play with me."

"Don't play with you?"  Kouya laughs, almost maniacally, practically doubling over with mirth before his expression becomes suddenly deathly serious; then he leans in to fix Shinichi with an intense look, hateful and insane.  "You're the one who wanted to start playing this game, and I'm going to play it with you until the very end. Didn't I already tell you that?"

“Shut up.” Shinichi hisses. Kouya is close enough now for Shinichi to slap him, but for some reason he holds back; he's not impressed with his tutor's attitude, especially since he is convinced that he can outwit the man, although whether he will actually be able to remains to be seen. “Just shut up! You're the one who came into our lives and started causing all this trouble! I don't know who you are but you're _not_ Yoshimoto Kouya! You're tearing us apart, pretending to care about Shigeyuki and acting like you're trying to help mother and father with their problems, but all you really want is to make toys of us all, and I won't take it any longer!”

“Tearing you apart?” Kouya gives another barking laugh, his eyes wild. “You were already in pieces before I even got here! You're only angry because you can't do what you want any more - isn't that right? Your family was so broken that you could easily slip between the cracks without being noticed. But I know exactly where the broken pieces are, and you're not going to slip away so easily any more. As for who I am... it's Yoshimoto-Sensei.”

“You're not Yoshimoto Kouya!”

 _“Yoshimoto-Sensei._ Repeat after me. Is it so hard to do?” 

“I could go to the police---”

“You won't.” Kouya does not seem at all perturbed by Shinichi and just smiles. His body language is infuriatingly confident and self-assured, and he seems to be able to tell that his student is holding back so much pent-up aggression. "Do you want to hit me?"

Shinichi stares at him from where he sits, clenching his fists. He knows full well that Kouya is goading him, although that knowledge does little to calm his temper.

"Well?  Do you want to hit me?  You couldn't stab me and you couldn't slap me, but if you really hate me that much you must be able to do _something."_

"I couldn't hate you any more than I already do."

"Is that so?"  Kouya cocks his head to one side.  "I wonder what I'd have to do to earn some more of that contempt... maybe I should ask your girlfriend."

"What do you mean, my girlfriend...?"

"You do have one, yes?” The tutor raises an eyebrow. "Mogami Asuka? She's been over here a few times. How much have you told your girlfriend about me?"

"Enough."  Shinichi continues to eye him warily, really not sure where this is going. This, for him, is one of the most infuriating things about Kouya. Just when he thinks he knows where a conversation is going, the man will throw in something completely unexpected which sends things in a completely different direction, and Shinichi struggles to keep up. For a boy who likes to be in control and takes pleasure from staying a step ahead of anyone else, it's something which makes him utterly furious and leaves him fuming.

"Really."  Kouya doesn't sound convinced.  "She knows I visit your house to teach your little brother.  What else?"

"She knows you're weird.” His tone is guarded, for he doesn't want to give away too much. “That there's something not quite right about you."

"Ah, Shinichi-kun... women  _like_  weird."  By this point Kouya is grinning madly and Shinichi is starting to become more and more frantic, unable to hide his rising irritation.

"Stop messing around and get to the point!"

"Well, what it comes down to is... I've got her number, and I wonder if she'd like some extra tutoring, while I'm at it. After all, I managed to get such good results from dear little Shigeyuki, and your mother always speaks _so_ highly of me.  Shall we find out?"  Before Shinichi can answer, Kouya is already reaching for the phone in his bag, pulling it out and making as if to dial a number - but his finger never reaches the button, because before he can press it, Shinichi has leapt from his seat to knock the phone from his hand, snarling as he does so.

"Don't you  _dare_  touch my girlfriend---"

"I don't think that's the problem."  If Shinichi thinks Kouya will be annoyed by his reaction he has another thing coming.  In fact, it's almost as though Kouya expected it, and he laughs.  "You don't _like_ it when the attention isn't on you, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you _think_ I mean?"  Kouya continues to grin.  "You like to be the centre of attention; it's as simple as that.  If I wanted to go around taking advantage of just _any_ student, I could call your girlfriend and see if she's free later this evening... she very much enjoyed the lunch we had together today, and she did ask me to call her."

 _"You're lying!"_  Shinichi is near to exploding by this point, whilst Kouya remains annoyingly calm.

"Am I?  Why don't you call her and ask her?  If you weren't so busy rushing around trying to find out pointless things about me, maybe you would have seen us in that cafe round the corner from the library.  She had the strawberry parfait, which she always has, because it's her favourite..."

He's done his best to hold back so far but even Shinichi can only withstand so much goading, and Kouya implying that he could take his girlfriend away from him is the final straw. With an anguished cry of frustration and rage, the boy launches himself at Kouya with enough force to knock him back onto the bed; even though the tutor braces himself against the attack – because after all, he had expected it - he is still somewhat surprised by the strength of Shinichi's anger.  He tries to catch the boy's wrists, but before he can do so he catches a blow to the cheek from one of Shinichi's flailing fists which knocks him sideways. They struggle for a few moments, but it doesn't take long for Kouya to gain the upper hand – Shinichi's attack is raw anger which lacks finesse and direction, whereas Kouya is bigger, stronger, and has had more experience in physical confrontation. Something which Shinichi should already have learned by now. With a weary sigh he finally pins the boy down by his arms, leaning in to smirk in his face.

"You can't stand the thought that I'd want  _her_  instead of  _you,_  can you?  That I'd want some air-headed girl who can't keep up with you, who can't match you intellectually... because she can't, can she? I never thought you'd be the type to settle for a trophy girlfriend!” Kouya chuckles, clearly enjoying every moment of this. “You can't stand the thought of me wanting to pay attention to anyone except _you..._ because you don't think anyone else deserves it.  Because you think you're so perfect, so _clever..."_

Shinichi's cheeks flush with both anger and shame at the realisation of the truth, because Kouya is absolutely right, but the boy won't give him the satisfaction of admitting it.  Instead he turns away and gives a sneer of indignation, briefly struggling to try and escape Kouya's grip, but the older man is too strong, maintaining his grip as he continues to speak.

"You pose and strut, acting like the world is yours to play with and everything is here for the taking -  _your_  taking.  But when it comes down to it, you don't know what to do when you're in  _real_ trouble." He leans in close so that his face is almost touching Shinichi's own, his eyes wild. "I hate people like you."

It's enough to cause Shinichi to cry out his own hatred, and the boy thrashes out with his leg, trying to hit Kouya in the crotch; he misses, but it throws Kouya off-balance and he has to steady himself, shifting his knees inbetween Shinichi's own, forcing the younger man's legs further apart as he kneels above him.  He raises an eyebrow as his leg brushes against Shinichi's inner thigh, finding an unexpected hardness there, and then a cruel smile begins to find its way back onto his face.

"Shinichi-kun... is this  _exciting_  you...?"


	2. Monday, Part II

"Get _off_ me!" Shinichi snarls at Kouya, his eyes widening with horror as he starts to understand what's happening – because again, his tutor is right. He doesn't even know why but the struggle between them, coupled with the way Kouya keeps trying to outwit him, has awakened something within him and his body is responding in a way he would never have imagined. 

"Maybe if you went to sports practice more often, you wouldn't have this problem.  You're getting unfit."  

Kouya takes the risk of removing a hand from Shinichi's arm, but for some reason the boy decides not to take advantage of the situation to try and escape. Again, he doesn't even understand himself why this is so; perhaps he's curious to see what kind of move Kouya is going to make next. Perhaps he's too busy reeling from the realisation of his own excitement to react. Perhaps there's a part of him which wants Kouya to explore his body further, already knowing how skilled the man has been thus far at exploring his mind...

The tutor's hand starts to trail its way towards the neck of Shinichi's shirt, deftly unfastening the top button there before travelling down to the next and undoing that in turn; Shinichi doesn't stop Kouya as his fingers travel further down his body, slowly baring his skin, the boy's chest rising and falling with shallow breaths as he waits to see what the older man has in store for him. He could try and stop him, push him away, try and grab his phone to call for help... but he doesn't want to. Even his girlfriend has never touched him like this, and it's utterly exhilirating.

Having finished unbuttoning Shinichi's shirt Kouya begins to move his hands across his student's bare neck, trailing down and across his chest, making their way down to his stomach, and all the while Shinichi can do nothing but lie there, helpless and trembling; even when Kouya's touch reaches the waistline of his trousers he doesn't move, other than to shift his hips slightly with a soft moan of resignation. It's some kind of delicious torture, knowing that he hates the man but at the same time craving his touch, his mind trying to find a way in which he can both accept the attention yet not have to give in completely. His apparent submission only amuses Kouya all the more, and the tutor allows his hands to slide down further, touching at the outline of Shinichi's arousal through the fabric of his trousers.

"I was right, wasn't I, Shinichi-kun? You _are_ getting excited...” Kouya smirks, pressing his fingers more firmly against his student's hardness. “Now, what shall we do about this...?”

"Is this what you did to my brother?"

Kouya doesn't even dignify that with an answer.  There's a sudden  _crack_  as he slaps Shinichi hard across the face - hard enough to leave a mark - and then his hand closes tightly around Shinichi's throat.

"Don't you ever,  _ever_  let me hear you say that again, do you understand?"  He hisses in Shinichi's face, the steady control from only moments before falling away as his eyes blaze with anger.  "I would  _never_  touch Shigeyuki like this, and you know it!  Or is this just how your jealousy is showing?"

 _"Jealousy?"_  Shinichi splutters, struggling against his tutor's hold.  Of course he knows that Kouya would never have done this to Shigeyuki; it was a throwaway comment intended to enrage his tutor and distract him, uttered partly because of his own self-hatred and disgust at realising he was starting to enjoy the man's touch.  But... _jealousy?_

"You never did like me spending so much time with him, did you?"  Kouya smiles now, but it's a dangerous, predatory smile.  "You resented it.  You resented him for taking up my time.  You resented me for tutoring him and not you."

"That's _ridiculous!"_ the student gasps.

"That's the truth."  He lets go of Shinichi's throat, and the fingers of his other hand squeeze at the boy through his trousers, causing his student to cry out.  "But I'm here now, and I'm prepared to give you all the one-on-one attention that you need."

"You're nothing but a dirty old man!"

"And you're nothing but a spoiled little brat whose girlfriend won't let him get laid."

"How do you---"

"I've heard you talking."  Kouya says this in an incredibly patronising tone, as if the answer should be blatantly obvious.  "It's not studying you're discussing with her on the phone, is it? Shigeyuki may not be that interested in listening in on your conversations, but I am.  Besides, with the way you've been acting lately, if that isn't a sign of sexual frustration then I don't know what is."

Shinichi opens his mouth to protest, but Kouya silences him again with a look.

"And don't you dare ask me how I know what sexual frustration is like.  I'm twice your age, Shinichi; of course I've had lovers, male and female."  He leans in close again.  "Does that make you jealous, too?"

"I'm going to tell mother and father exactly what you've done here---"

Shinichi begins, trying to ignore the resentment he feels at knowing he's not the only male Kouya has been this close to.

"And if you do that, I'm going to tell them that you carry a knife, and show them where to find everything you've stolen, and tell them you've not really been going to cram school. We both have secrets.  It depends what you actually want from me... and what you're willing to risk."

Shinichi is utterly infuriated by this point.  He knows full well that Kouya is right, and he knows that he is virtually powerless to do anything about it - at least, for now.  As for the sexual frustration, well, it's true that he's been pushing his girlfriend to take things further, and it's also true that the constant game he has with his tutor of trying to out-move each other arouses something within him, although he's never even considered before that perhaps the two are linked.

"What are you going to do to me then, Sensei?"  Shinichi practically spits the title, angry at himself more than anything else.  Angry that his body is responding without him having any control.  "Are you going to take advantage of me now?  Are you going to---"

"Do you want me to?"  Kouya asks the question as matter-of-factly as if he'd been testing his student on a quiz.

"No."  Shinichi's response is curt and quick, although he looks away as he gives it.

 _"Liar."_  Kouya's smile widens, his fingers still touching at the hardness between Shinichi's legs.  "I remember what it felt like to be a teenager.  I'm not that much older than you.  What you want now is relief, and you don't care how you get it. Well, perhaps you do, but I'd say I'm on the list.”  He also adds, as an afterthought, "Besides, you could probably do with learning some obedience..."

"The only thing I need to learn is how to get you away from my family and out of my life!"  Shinichi's eyes flash angrily. "Or is this the only thing you're really after?  You go around preying on family after family so you can take advantage of their children? You're just some pervert with a taste for schoolboys, aren't you?  Was my body the only thing you wanted all along?"

"Don't flatter yourself."  Kouya laughs; he actually _laughs._  "I'm here to shake things up a little.  Anything I get to do to you is an added bonus."

His fingers, which up until now have been tracing the shape of Shinichi's arousal through his trousers, now make their way towards his student's waistline where they begin to unbuckle his belt; Shinichi makes vague noises of protest, but it's obvious by now that he knows what's going to happen and he isn't fighting it any more.  He hates Kouya, there's no doubt of that - he detests the man, detests what he's doing, and he hates how Kouya seems able to manipulate the rest of his family so easily - but at the same time he's drawn to him because really they are so similar, deep down.  They both take pleasure in belittling and humiliating others, they both thrive on being one step head of everyone else, and they both hate knowing that anyone else has any kind of power over them, although Kouya certainly seems to be the one in control now.

Shinichi makes no move to stop Kouya as the man finishes with his belt, his fingers lingering over the zip of his flies before sliding them open, teasingly slowly; then his hand slips inside the boy's trousers, touching at him through his underwear, following the shape of his erection from base to tip where he rubs his thumb across the head. Even through the thin fabric of his clothing it's excruciating, and Shinichi can't stop himself from groaning loudly, which only pleases Kouya all the more. By this point it's clear that his student isn't going to push him away, and he uses that knowledge to his further advantage, his hands moving away from the boy's arousal to start easing down his trousers, pulling his underwear down with them.

“I hate you...” Shinichi's cheeks burn with shame and he turns to bury his face into a pillow, even as Kouya frees his hardness from his clothes. His arousal stands hard and proud, his body betraying him, his tutor's every touch feeding a hunger which he'd never even known he'd had. “I hate you...”

“You don't have to like someone to want to fuck them,” Kouya chuckles, finally freeing Shinichi's legs from his trousers and discarding the boy's clothing onto the floor. He takes a moment to admire his student's hardness, reaching out to run a finger along his length, practically purring his approval. “I couldn't care less if you want to kill me. What matters more than that right now is that you want me... _here.”_

His finger slides down from Shinichi's length to tease its way further down his body, sliding beneath him to touch temptingly at his backside, which causes his student to whimper and snarl.

“You should know by now that I won't give in so easily..."

"To be honest, Shinichi, you'd be boring if you did."  Kouya grins.  "And if I thought you'd give in to my demands so easily, then I'd deserve to fail. Although it looks like you're giving in pretty easily right now...”

Kouya's words cause Shinichi's eyes to narrow, and he hisses as he turns his head from the pillow to glare at his tutor; but something passes between them with that look, something powerful and primal, both hateful and passionate. Kouya just stares right back, infuriatingly controlled and confident, the calm look on his face masking the desire which is rising within him. He genuinely does find Shinichi fascinating, a study in sadism and neglectful parenting, but most importantly a handsome little plaything for him to enjoy. Some of this fascination shows in his gaze, which gives Shinichi pause; its good to finally get attention for once. Much as he could try and deny it, Kouya is, yet again, correct.

“We both want the same thing.” Kouya speaks first; it's a statement, not a question. “Even you must know that by now.” 

Shinichi swallows nervously while Kouya wets his lips, the tutor's gaze dangerous and predatory, the student's expression wary yet curious. The boy nods slowly, understanding that denying it would only make him look foolish. But what the hell can he do?  Even if he throws Kouya out, the truth still remains.  He wants Kouya to notice him, to pay attention to him.  He wants Kouya to relieve the arousal which has been building within him for so long.  He wants Kouya to do for him what his girlfriend won't, because Kouya is an intellectual match for him, an equal, not some inferior little plaything which he only keeps beside him as a trophy. He wants Kouya because the man has experience, and he knows what he's doing, and trying to outwit him excites him more than anything has ever done before...

"Sensei."  Shinichi's voice is quiet yet audible, although still tinged with a hint of hatred and disgust.

"Yes, Shinichi?"  Kouya responds softly but with authority, waiting to see what his student has to say.

"Sensei, I..."  Kouya has him cornered, both physically and mentally.  How can he possibly move his way out of this one?  He gives a frustrated growl, taking a deep breath before he continues.  "Sensei... I... I _want_ you..."

And with that he turns back to his bed and once more buries his face in a pillow, finally conceding his defeat.

"Shinichi-kun..."  Kouya can't keep the smile from his face, his triumph suffusing his body with an undeniable heat which is both arousal and the smug knowledge that he has been right; but he can't afford to push his victory, not yet.  To do so would drive Shinichi away and perhaps make him change his mind.  Instead he reaches out to run a finger along his student's inner thigh, then tease at the base of his length, further humiliating and exciting him.  "Are you sure...?"

"Yes!" the boy gasps, his voice muffled.  He gives a long, low moan, part desire, part resignation. “Please... just get it over with!”

“So impatient,” Kouya remarks with a smirk, taking his hands away from his student's body. “Well, then... the least you can do is turn over for me. Get on your knees.”

Kouya could take Shinichi like this, of course; he could take him lying on his back so he could look down on the boy's face as he robs him of his innocence, but that could suggest a deeper connection than he is willing to consider right now, not to mention a suggestion of affection, of intimacy. No, what Kouya wants is to pleasure Shinichi and humiliate him at the same time, humble him whilst guiding him through his first coupling and make sure he enjoys it. Far more pleasing that he take the boy like a dog, making him submit in the most delicious way possible.

To his satisfaction Shinichi complies, as he somehow knew he would, managing to cast another glare in Kouya's direction before positioning himself in all fours with his face towards the wall and his backside facing the door, Kouya kneeling behind him as he does so. Whilst Shinichi does this the tutor slides his hands down to his own belt, quickly unbuckling himself and easing down his trousers to free his arousal; he's already been hard for some time now, but unlike his student he's more experienced and able to control himself in this state. He could undress himself completely, but again, there's more pleasure to be had in humiliating Shinichi, and being almost fully-clothed whilst his student is almost naked only adds to the feelings of power and control.

Now that Shinichi is in position for him, Kouya shifts himself so that he is on his knees behind Shinichi, his legs positioned between Shinichi's own; his hands reach out to touch at the lower half of Shinichi's back, his fingers tracing patterns on the skin, stroking at his tight, pert buttocks, which draws a moan from his own throat.  He's had various lovers, male and female, and he always likes to take the time to appreciate their bodies, getting to know them physically as well as mentally - and he definitely appreciates Shinichi's body, especially knowing that he's never been touched like this before, never given himself to anyone, and never been taken in turn.

Shinichi groans in response to Kouya's touching, moaning and murmuring, his length already hard and throbbing with need.  Kouya doesn't expect him to last long, but that's not the point - if he wanted a long, drawn-out session of lovemaking he'd go and find an older, more experienced partner for the night.  What matters to him now is dominating Shinichi, feeding off his shame, and making sure he's enjoying himself at the same time.

“You have to be patient for a little longer,” he breathes, reaching down now for his bag beside the bed, from which he draws out a tube of some kind of lotion. It's almost as though he came prepared for a situation such as this one, and he wastes no time in applying the cream to his hands, sliding them over his hardness, before parting Shinichi's buttocks again and rubbing his slicked-up fingers over his skin. He massages him gently, applying pressure with his hands, feeling the boy's body trembling and shivering beneath him, hearing the helpless whimpers escaping his throat, and he feeds off them with a cruel smile written upon his face.

“Please, Sensei...” Shinichi gasps, burning with an intense desire which both thrills and shames him in equal measure; his cheeks burn with guilt, with the knowledge that he behaving so wantonly, but it's already too late now for him to turn back. “Please... take me...”

Kouya's smile widens further and he gives a low growl, satisfied that his student is as ready for him as he will ever be. Slowly, ever so slowly, he takes his fingers away from Shinichi's entrance and pushes his hips forward, his own arousal firm and ready; one of his hands now moves to part Shinichi's buttocks, readying him, and with his other hand he grips at himself and guides his length towards his student's most sensitive parts; he presses the hot, smooth head of himself against his entrance, allowing himself a moan as he does so and drawing a gasp from Shinichi in return.

"This is going to hurt, Shinichi-kun," he says, his voice low and ragged. His words are heavy with desire yet he remains in control, not allowing his lust to take over.  Not yet.

"P-please... Sensei..."  Shinichi whimpers again, the drawn-out agony if waiting more than evident in his voice. If he is going to be shamed, then so be it; if he is going to humiliate himself by submitting to the lusts of his tutor, then he at least wants the pain to be over and done with... not to mention the feelings of guilty pleasure.  "Please... hurt me..."

Kouya murmurs in response and pushes forwards, easing himself inside him with a groan; Shinichi yelps as he feels it, his body responding with a sudden flash of pain, even as he pushes back against Kouya in return.  He refuses to give in though; he's got this far and admitted his shame, and it would only make things worse if he backed out now.  Kouya allows Shinichi a moment to adjust and thrusts further forwards still, burying himself another half an inch, knowing it will take time for Shinichi to get used to him.  This time the pain flares up even more readily, and Shinichi literally bites his pillow to keep himself from crying out, even though he knows they have the whole house to themselves.  It hurts... just like Kouya told him, it hurts... but at the same time, it feels so  _good..._

"Do you want me to carry on?"  Kouya's voice is a low, sultry purr, his words heavy with amusement, although there is a note of genuine concern there; he wants to corrupt Shinichi, not brutalise him, and it's in his interests to ensure that his student gains at least some enjoyment from the experience.  He pauses, his body still, his length half-buried within the younger man, while he awaits an answer.  "I can stop, if you want me to..."

"No!  No..."  Shinichi whines, hating the desperation in his voice.  "More, Sensei... please... _more..."_  He doesn't even need to be told that he has to call Kouya by his title.  He's already learned that much, at least.

"No what?  You want me to stop, or you want me to carry on?" Kouya taunts, shifting his hips slightly, sending another delicious thrill of pleasure/pain throughout Shinichi's body.  Kouya has enough experience and restraint to keep this up for quite some time; Shinichi, however, has never been touched so intimately in his whole life, and he's already losing control.  Kouya knows this, and he loves it.  "Shall I keep going, Shinichi?  Or do you want to stop there for today?"

Shinichi's response is a pained whine, not only from Kouya's body inside his own, but also from his tutor's words - _do you want to stop there for today._   The question is loaded with meaning, and with promise, because Kouya is already hinting that this will happen again.

"Keep going... please, Sensei... please, I... I want..."

"You want what, Shinichi?"

"I want..."  But his words trail off into a groan as Kouya thrusts forward again, this time completely burying himself inside his student, allowing himself a loud moan of his own while he lets Shinichi's tight body adjust to his presence.  His hands move over the boy too, his fingers tracing patterns on his skin, caressing his lower back and his buttocks, soothing him; Shinichi's response is to push back against Kouya, taking him as deeply as he can, shame giving way now to sheer desire.

Kouya doesn't need to grace the boy's groans with a response; the tutor knows that Shinichi is being tormented enough with his body, aware of his lusts and powerless to do anything but act upon them.  He keeps his position for a moment, staying still inside him, then he pulls back slowly - drawing another moan from his student - only to push forwards again, burying himself, his length throbbing and hot.  He does this once again, twice, until he's started to work up a slow, steady pace, Shinichi's body being pressed forwards with every thrust, the boy's hands tangling into his sheets as he bites down hard on his pillow.  Even through the thick padding, Kouya is sure he can make out every pained cry which escapes his student's throat.

He works up a faster pace now, Shinichi's body having stretched enough to allow Kouya to move more freely, more eagerly; he's still gentle enough, but his thrusts are more determined now, more firm and decisive, each and every one burying him deeply enough for skin to start slapping against skin.  Kouya moans loudly, letting Shinichi know of his pleasure, letting him know just how much his tutor is enjoying this.

To his shame, Shinichi can already feel the heat building between his legs; it's been there ever since Kouya walked into his room, flaring when his tutor laid hands upon him, and he can't do anything to stop the intense orgasm gathering inside him as Kouya begins to pound heavily into him from behind.  The feelings coursing through him are a strange mix of enjoyment and pain, his burning hatred for his tutor a curious counterpoint to the grudging admiration and the need for acknowledgement which he also feels towards him.  The sharp pain of being penetrated so decisively, so roughly, seems to mingle effortlessly with the pleasure which comes with it, Kouya's thrusts touching a place deep inside him which he didn't even know he had, and he tries his best to hold back, to lay off his climax, to prove to Kouya that he isn't just a pathetic teenager in heat giving in to his most base of desires...

...and then Kouya takes a hold of him, and he is completely lost.

As the tutor closes his fingers around Shinichi's length, the boy can't help but throw his head back to cry out his excitement; trickles of his musk are already issuing from him, dribbles of his essence escaping his body to leak onto his bedcovers, but when Kouya takes a hold of him it's all he can do not to reach his orgasm on the spot.  He gasps and writhes, the intense need for release taking over, and he bucks his hips wildly backwards against Kouya as he whines and moans, eager for nothing more now than to find his peak and be free of this torment.  He has never hated himself more than he does at this moment for being so needy, and so weak.

"Come for me, Shinichi-kun," Kouya breathes, his voice a deep, low groan.  He knows the boy won't last, and he doesn't care that he'll climax before him.  "I want to feel you come for me..."

"Sensei!"  Shinichi's back arches and he wails loudly, Kouya's words pushing him over the edge - not that he was far from breaking anyway.  The combination of his tutor's low stern voice, and his steady hands touching and stroking at him - not to mention the firm, steady pace of Kouya's length thrusting into him from behind - causes something inside Shinichi to give way, and he is caught within a wave of sheer ecstasy as his orgasm crashes over him.  He pushes back against Kouya again and again, wanting the older man to touch him so deeply inside; he cries out Kouya's title before biting down hard on his pillow again, almost screaming, spatters of his essence issuing forth to leave stains over his sheets.  It's the hardest, most intense orgasm he's ever experienced in his entire life, and already he knows Kouya will leave him wanting more.

"Shinichi-kun..."  His tutor's hands continue to stroke at his length, easing him through his climax, guiding him as his body shudders and trembles, helping to milk every last drop from him; and then, as Shinichi almost collapses, Kouya shifts one hand to keep a firm grip on the boy's thigh, keeping him in position as he finally allows himself to work towards his own pleasure.  His other hand grabs at Shinichi's hair, his fingers tangling within it, pulling at the loose, dark strands as he braces his body against him. Now that Shinichi has experienced his orgasm, Kouya can focus on his own; he's drawing close, but he's eager to get there so that his student can know how it feels to have a man finish inside him.  "Shinichi..."

His thrusts become more wild, more erratic, and he closes his eyes for a moment, wanting to focus on the feel of being buried so deeply inside his latest toy; Shinichi's body is virgin and tight and he savours it, his hands touching and stroking, his length stretching him, but the greatest thrill comes from knowing how much Shinichi is enjoying it, whilst at the same time utterly resenting him.  The thought of that sends a wave of excitement through him and he moans loudly, spurring him on ever closer to his finish.  It's unusual for Kouya to lose control but he does so now, giving in to his passions, crying out his student's name as his body succumbs to his climax.  His hips buck furiously against Shinichi's own, his back arching as he thrusts as deeply as he can; a series of gasps and moans escape his lips, a loud moan tearing its way from his throat as he spends himself roughly inside him.

"Shinichi!  Shinichi-kun...."

Shinichi is helpless, pinned down against his bed; by this point his head is all but buried in his pillows, and he whimpers and whines as Kouya finishes inside him.  He feels utterly sordid and broken, soiled and dirty and used, but at the same time it feels so good...

"Sensei..."

"Shinichi...."  With a final groan Kouya's passion is spent, but he doesn't pull out just yet.  His voice is raw and heavy with lust, his words a deep, breathy purr, and he leans over his student's body, tangling his fingers into the boy's hair and yanking his head back with enough force to make him cry out.  "Shinichi-kun... I can't stop you telling your parents about this... but if you do, it'll _never_ happen again..."

Shinichi tries to nod his assent, but Kouya's fingers are tangled too firmly in his hair and he manages only to give a strangled cry in response; it's enough for Kouya to realise that the boy has understood, however, and he releases his grip, allowing Shinichi's head to fall forwards, his cheeks burning once more with shame.  Satisfied that he's got his message across, Kouya finally begins to draw his hips backwards, sliding himself slowly - ever so slowly - from Shinichi's trembling body with a low, loud moan.  He lets go of the boy's thighs too, allowing his student to finally collapse, face down, onto the bed; and then he shifts so that he is kneeling back, looking down on Shinichi's body, laughing softly to himself at seeing the boy's utter defeat.

"Sensei..." Shinichi manages to murmur, his voice barely audible from where his face is buried in his pillows.  "I could have you arrested for this..."

"But you won't."  The tutor's voice holds more amusement than threat.  "You wanted it as much as I did.  Possibly even more.  Oh, you could tell them that I took advantage of you... and I suppose I have, really, haven't I?  But if you told them I forced you, we both know I'd be lying.  It's one thing to lie to your parents, Shinichi-kun... it's another to have to lie to the authorities.  Not that you've ever had to try."

He smirks, meeting Shinichi's gaze as the boy turns his head from his bedsheets to glare hatefully at his tutor, but Shinichi says nothing, not even when Kouya reaches down into his bag again to grab a packet of tissues and starts to wipe himself off.  He continues to watch Kouya with a wary and dangerous expression, as if expecting him to suddenly pounce on him once more; Kouya notices this and pauses, raising an eyebrow as he looks down at Shinichi.

"What are you worried about now?  It's a bit late to be concerned that I'm going to take your precious virginity away, isn't it?"

That comment only causes Shinichi to narrow his eyes and blush even redder than before.

"You've had your fun with me.  Now get out."

"Get out?"  Kouya laughs.  "No wonder your girlfriend won't go all the way with you, if this is how you treat your lovers!"

"I'm not your lover!" Shinichi spits furiously, turning over onto his side now but grabbing at the sheets and gathering them around his groin to cover his nakedness; his shirt still hangs open, exposing his bare chest.

"No?  What was that which we just did, then?"

"I said, _get out!"_  Shinichi repeats, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Kouya's head.  It narrowly misses, and Kouya adopts a look of mock hurt and concern.

"I finally give you what you've wanted for weeks, and you want me to leave already?  You're so ungrateful, Shinichi-kun."  But he gets to his feet, throwing the tissue into the bin and shoving himself back into his trousers before gathering up his things and readying his bag. "Fine, then.  I'll go.  But I'll be back to teach you tomorrow... and the night after that..."

"Not if I go to cram school.  I don't need you."

"Cram school?"  Kouya laughs again, the sound bordering slightly on the maniacal.  "If you'd been going to cram school I wouldn't even be here now!  Or... no, wait... was this your plan all along?  Shinichi, you're even more cunning than I thought."

And with that – along with another one of his smug, infuriating smiles – Kouya turns for the bedroom door, opens it and leaves, not even bothering to shut it again on his way out.

Shinichi waits until the sound of Kouya's footsteps have retreated before he allows himself an anguished cry of frustration and rage.  Of _course_ he hadn't planned things this way!  There's no way he deliberately drew attention to his falling grades just so his parents would notice and suggest he be privately tutored as well... there's no way he secretly wanted Kouya to himself because he was jealous of the attention the tutor was giving Shigeyuki... there's no way he was craving attention and affection because his parents were ignoring him and his girlfriend was refusing to give him what he wanted... there's no way...

...is there?


	3. Tuesday, Part I

By the time Shinichi arrives home on Tuesday, Yoshimoto Kouya is already there. He can tell this from the extra pair of shoes in the hallway, and the long brown coat hanging on the rack; dinner has already been eaten and his mother is in the process of clearing it away. He knows that he should have been here to eat it with the rest of the family, but it irritates him that there is constant pressure to eat together as if they were somehow normal, as if by sharing food they could somehow ignore the glaring faults amongst them and heal the numerous rifts which Kouya has managed to expose. 

_It's just one more reason I need to get him away from this family,_ he thinks. _That, and the way he thinks he can use me as some kind of plaything._

Still, he at least knows how to maintain the appearance of being polite, and so he bows as he walks past the kitchen, apologising for not being home in time for food.

“Sorry I missed dinner again, Mother.”

“Shinichi!” Kayoko smiles as she notices him. “That's okay, I've saved some so you can eat it now, or later if you...”

“I'm not hungry,” He replies matter-of-factly. Sure, he can be polite in his refusal, but there's no point in lying and forcing himself to eat when he doesn't want to. Besides, food is one of the last things on his mind right now. “I'll take it for lunch tomorrow.”

“Oh... well... okay, then.” She smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes, and Shinichi thinks it's pathetic how weak and servile she can be sometimes. 

He gives a sigh as he heads upstairs, bracing himself for whatever Kouya might have planned for today. He's been unable to concentrate all day, and who can blame him for that? Only yesterday he submitted to his tutor in the most physical way possible, allowing his body to be used for Kouya's pleasure... and, perhaps, his own. After his tutor had left he had just lain in bed for some time, feeling the ache left by Kouya's eager attentions, until he had managed to dress himself again just in time for his parents to arrive home. And what would Kouya want today? More frantic coupling? Surely not, not with his family in the house...

“Oh! Shinichi?” Just as he reaches the stairs, Kayoko comes rushing over to him. “Sensei won't be tutoring you today – he said he needed to do a catch-up session with Shigeyuki. Is that alright?”

“What?” Shinichi manages to keep the look of disbelief from his face, but only just. Disbelief, and... disappointment?

“He said you were doing well enough for now and he wanted to make sure Shigeyuki was ready for his exams next week. Is that alright?” She looks apologetic. “I'm sorry... I know we said we can only afford to keep him for one week, but your father and I are so pleased with how your brother is doing, we want to give him the best possible chance to improve. Sensei is with Shigeyuki now... perhaps you could go and say hello to him anyway?”

“It's fine.” Shinichi turns and starts to walk up the stairs, hiding the look of sullen anger on his face from his mother. _Why?_ Why did Yoshimoto Kouya have to tutor his brother _today_ of all days? The worst thing about it is that Shinichi can't even tell exactly _how_ he feels about it. Is he relieved because it means he won't have to spend two hours alone in a room with the man who took advantage of him yesterday? Or is he frustrated and disappointed because Kouya will be paying attention to his little brother instead? His little brother, who has no idea just what those hands can do, or how thorough a lover Kouya can be...

No, he can't keep thinking like this. He can't keep being distracted by remembering what happened between them yesterday. Even as he walks past the door to his brother's room Shinichi feels a shiver down his spine as he hears the unmistakable sound of Kouya's voice, and he doesn't know whether it's fear or anticipation. He's almost glad to reach the safety of his room, but as soon as he opens the door and sees his bed his cheeks flush a bright red at the memory of what happened on it yesterday. He quickly steps inside and closes the door, leaning against it to catch his breath...

..and then he realises that his bed has been freshly-made by his mother at some point today, the covers and pillowcases washed, changed, and rearranged in a way which wouldn't look out of place in a home lifestyle magazine.

Did she notice anything? Does she _know?_ Would she even be able to tell what happened? It wouldn't be unusual for her to find... _stains_ on the sheets, although he usually does his best to conceal the mess he makes when he pleasures himself, and she has never commented on it before. Presumably she just accepts that her sons have needs and mutely deals with the evidence, pretending somehow that if it is never spoken of, then it never happens. Like so many other things in their lives.

After a few moments of standing against the door and overcoming his initial panic, Shinichi recovers himself and sets his bag down on the floor, shrugging off his blazer and hanging it up before sitting down at his desk. Well, fine, if Kouya is going to work with Shugeyuki tonight, he can at least get started on his homework by himself. He settles down and tries to focus on his studies, trying not to think about the man in the room next door, but it's no good; just as he thinks he's grasped the concept of what he's reading, his concentration is shattered by the loud, mocking laughter of Kouya, punctuated by Shigeyuki's spirited yet good-natured protests. With rising irritation Shinichi notes that it certainly sounds like his brother is in a better mood than he has been over the past couple of months, and that's been no thanks to him.

Its not just Kouya's ability to encourage and improve Shigeyuki which angers Shinichi. After everything that happened yesterday, the least Yoshimoto Kouya could do would be to acknowledge his presence, but he hasn't even bothered to come and greet him! Is he scared that by seeing him, Shinichi will be reminded of exactly what happened and approach his parents about it? Or perhaps he's afraid that Shinichi has actually managed to get hold of some evidence against him, something which proves that he isn't Yoshimoto Kouya after all?

After half an hour of unsuccessfully trying to read the same page of English verbs, Shinichi throws down his textbook in frustration and gives an exasperated growl, rolling his eyes and running his fingers through his tangled hair. He's had enough of this! He gets to his feet and opens his door, storming along the corridor to Shigeyuki's room and throwing open the door to glare at Kouya; the tutor is sitting on his brother's bed, Shigeyuki is sitting at his desk, and in his hands he is holding some kind of photobook with a woman in it. Not that Shinichi cares what his brother is holding. No, what matters more is the interested look on Kouya's face as he glances up to look at the older son.

“Shinichi-kun?”

Damn it, Shinichi should _not_ be having this kind of reaction to that face. He feels his cheeks flush bright red on seeing the man who took his virginity, a rush of desire coursing through him as those eyes stare straight into his own; he quickly suppresses those feelings with a hateful snarl, trying to mask his shame with anger.

“Sensei.” Again, that mocking tone of voice, but Shinichi has to keep himself reined in when he's in front of his brother. “You need to keep the noise down in here! I'm trying to study!”

“Oh, you are? Good!” A smile spreads across Kouya's face, a smile which causes Shigeyuki to laugh, but which Shinichi recognises as being one of smug triumph. It's almost enough to make Shinichi stubbornly refuse to study at all, but at this point he is not ready to sacrifice his academic achievements just to spite Kouya. “I'd expect nothing less of an honour student like you.”

There is veiled poison in Kouya's words, for Shinichi knows full well that his tutor is aware of his more unsavoury hobbies – his shoplifting, the knife which he carries and willingly uses, his casual disregard for any of his fellow students.

“And would you expect anything more? Because it's clear by now that you already do.” The words are out his mouth before Shinichi can stop them. “I'm not just a toy you can use and then throw aside when you don't want to play with me any more, Sensei. Do you understand?"

"Shinichi..." It's Shigeyuki, who looks shocked and somewhat confused by his brother's outburst.

"Forget it, Shigeyuki." Shinichi waves aside his brother's concern, not even bothering to look at him.

"If I'd known you were going to be upset about Sensei working with me tonight, I wouldn't have said it was okay." Shigeyuki hangs his head, his expression one of guilt and regret. "Mother said it would be alright, but I guess she didn't ask you first."

"Awwww, Shige-kun!" Kouya just beams at Shigeyuki's words, leaning over to clap his hand on the younger boy's shoulder as he smirks at Shinichi. "Isn't that the most touching thing you've ever heard? Your little brother just _loves_ you, doesn't he?"

"I'm not upset." Shinichi glowers, and he can't help but feel that he has somehow been caught in a trap. "I don't need you to help me with my studies. I'm doing just fine on my own! At least, I _would_ be if you could shut up!"

"That's mean, Shinichi-kun." There's a look of mock hurt on Kouya's face, and he lets go of Shigeyuki's shoulder. "Could you really hear us through the walls? I'll admit, I was hoping they were well sound-proofed..."

Once again Shinichi's cheeks flush a bright red and he bites back a snarl, knowing full well what Kouya is implying. He just _looks_ at his tutor for a moment before turning on his heel and stalking out of the door, leaving a somewhat downtrodden Shigeyuki to wonder just why his brother seems to hate Kouya so much.

=========================

Back inside his room, Shinichi has to sit down for a moment to recover himself. Seeing Kouya again has affected him more than he thought it would; he's not even sure what he was hoping for, but it certainly wasn't a heated exchange of words in front of his little brother. Much to his frustration he _does_ recognise his jealousy, his envy that his tutor is with Shigeyuki and not him, although he knows that Kouya has no interest in Shigeyuki other than as a student. In a way that just makes it worse; Kouya would rather spend his time with a boy who won't even give him the same kind of pleasure that _he_ can. Was he not good enough? Has he been snubbed already? These doubts and worries play upon Shinichi's mind until he reminds himself that he doesn't even _want_ Kouya to think about him in that way, although it doesn't seem to make his studies seem any easier to focus on. 

It's over an hour later that Shinichi finally hears Kouya leaving his brother's room – an hour of having to endure listening to that laugh, an hour of knowing that Kouya is lavishing his attention on Shigeyuki and not him. Granted, it's a very different kind of attention, but nonetheless it stings and hurts Shinichi's already-wounded pride. It feels almost as though Kouya just used him and tossed him aside... as though he's being ignored, now that Kouya has taken what he wanted. Not that he'd admit it, but _it's as though Shinichi is being treated in the same way that he treats other people._

Shinichi just can't stand it any more. He gives Kouya a few moments to make his way downstairs and then follows after, grabbing his bag and following as quietly as he can. By the time he reaches the foot of the stairs Kouya is already talking to his mother, tucked around the corner where she's taken lately to spending hours on her laptop. He pauses, holding back to try and eavesdrop on their conversation, fighting back the urge to confront his tutor and call him out on whatever trick he's trying to play now.

“No, you should definitely go for those ones.” He can hear his tutor supposedly giving Kayoko his advice, although Shinichi is suspicious as to why he would even take such an interest in what his mother is doing. “Their value is guaranteed to go up; it might even pay out by the end of the week.”

“You're sure?” Kayoko sounds wary. “They didn't do so well last Tuesday...”

“Would I be telling you to get them if I thought it would be bad?” 

“I suppose...” Her voice trails off, and there's the frantic clicking of mouse buttons. “Oh.... I've bought them. I've bought them!”

“Good!” Kouya laughs, and Shinichi steps back as he hears his tutor saying his farewells to Kayoko. He ducks quickly behind the kitchen wall as the man gets his coat and steps out, closing the front door behind him, and then the true anger hits. How dare he! How _dare_ that man do what he did to him yesterday, practically ignore him today, and then leave his house without even as much as a goodbye! No, he's not going to let Kouya get away with this. Scowling, Shinichi moves out from where he's been hiding, briefly acknowledging his mother on the way out of the door. She doesn't even ask where he is going; clearly whatever she is doing on her computer is far more important than her eldest son.

=========================

Closing the door behind him Shinichi steps outside carefully, glancing about to see if he can see Kouya; as expected, he's just reaching the junction at the end of the driveway, and he turns the corner even as he watches. Satisfied that he can tail the man without being seen Shinichi walks quickly after him, also reaching the corner, where---

“Shinichi-kun!” Kouya is standing there waiting for him, arms folded expectantly across his chest. Of _course_ he's waiting for him. Shinichi mentally kicks himself for not even having considered the possibility. “Don't you have some studying to do?”

“Sensei,” Shinichi hisses, once again furious at having been caught out, and for once he is at a loss for words. 

“Did you really miss me that much?" The tutor smirks triumphantly, and they both know that he is speaking the truth. 

“You ignored me.” It comes out sounding far more petulant than Shinichi had intended and he snarls, angry at his own inability to express himself as much as at Kouya. “After everything that happened yesterday, you _ignored_ me!” 

“What were you expecting, flowers and a dinner date?” Kouya raises an eyebrow and seems to be biting back his laughter. “I'm your personal tutor, not your boyfriend.” 

“Tutors don't just casually sleep with their students!” 

“Not all of them, no. Only the ones who interest me.” The older man smiles, and despite himself, Shinichi can't help but feel a flush of pleasure at what amounts to praise. "So, then. Are you coming along or not?" 

“Where are you going?" He wants to be angry but curiosity gets the better of him, just as Kouya knows it will. 

“Well, since you seem so upset, I'm taking you to dinner.” And, before Shinichi can say anything in response to that, he continues, “You didn't eat anything this evening. You're not going to be able to focus on anything if you don't eat.” 

For moment, Shinichi is conflicted. He's still not feeling particularly hungry, and he resents the way Kouya is acting like a parent, telling him to eat. At least it won't be unusual for the two of them to be seen together in public; they've already been out together several times when they've been trailing Shigeyuki, and if anyone questions him about it, Shinichi will just tell them the truth, which is that his tutor is taking him to get some food as he doesn't want him studying on an empty stomach. He also tells himself that the fact he's sulking over Kouya ignoring him doesn't have anything to do with it. 

“Fine. But _you're_ paying." 

"Your father doesn't pay me _that_ much!" Kouya protests, but then he gives a heavy sigh and unfolds his arms. Besides, Numata Kazushige actually does give him a tidy sum for supposedly tutoring his sons. "Okay. Fine. _I'm_ paying. But we're going to a noodle bar, not a fancy restaurant." 

"Whatever." 

Shinichi shrugs and glares at his tutor, who clearly already has somewhere in mind as they start to walk. Why has he agreed to this? He's going for food with a man he barely knows, with a man who seems to take great pleasure in tormenting his little brother and manipulating his mother, with a man who thinks nothing of ignoring him after doing _that_ to him... he's going to spend time alone with the man who's been occupying his thoughts for most of the day... and he realises that he's actually looking forward to it. 


	4. Tuesday, Part II

The noodle bar is a small one located a few minutes' walk from the bottom of the hill; Shinichi has been past it many times but never been inside. There aren't many other people in there – perhaps two or three lone businessmen getting food after work, as well as the owner of the place – but still, Shinichi is glad when Kouya chooses a table which is away from anyone else. There's no knowing what his tutor will choose to talk about. He takes a seat across from Kouya as the man picks up a menu and starts looking at the choices. 

“You should eat something, Shinichi. Your mother might not care about you skipping meals, but I do.”

Shinichi is briefly startled, although he does his best to cover it. Yes, he's been deliberately avoiding food here and there, but he hasn't expected anyone to notice, least of all his tutor. His parents never seem to pay attention to when he's eating, or how much – all they care about is how well he's doing with his studies and his achievements in school, especially when it comes to sports. How could he possibly risk eating too much and getting fat when it could mean losing his edge? Annoyed by Kouya's concern, Shinichi instantly goes on the defensive.

“Why should _you_ care what I eat? You're my tutor, not my---”

“Not your boyfriend, I know - we've already been over this. Even if this is like a date. You did say something about me taking you out for dinner, didn't you?” Kouya smirks. “But I'm going to need you to keep your strength up when you're with me, and that's not going to happen if you're not eating properly.”

“It's _not_ a date!” Shinichi blushes a deep red and glances about, worried that somebody might have overheard Kouya's comment and correctly interpreted it for what it is, but thankfully nobody seems to have heard. “And I am _not_ going to eat just because you tell me to! What am I, some kind of animal you can fatten up? You want me to start failing in my sports classes?”

“So you're not denying that things are going to happen between us again.” Kouya sounds smug, triumphant.

“That's not what I said!” Shinichi splutters, his hands balling into fists. 

“You didn't _not_ say it, either.” His tutor grins. “After all, if you're so worried about staying in shape – which I don't think you actually are - I can definitely give you some exercise.”

“I am _never_ going to let you do anything like that to me, ever again!” Shinichi hisses, although even he cannot hear the conviction in his voice. “And what do you mean I don't care about staying in shape? You don't think those sports trophies mean anything to me? You don't think I care about being the highest achiever in my Physical Ed class?”

“We'll see.” 

Kouya's grin is as smug as ever, and Shinichi has to restrain himself from trying to punch him from across the table. Why can the man see so easily through his lies and denials? He's been struggling all day to focus in his lessons because his mind has kept replaying the images from last night over and over in his head, and he's not even sure whether it was a reminder to never let it happen again or whether it was the subconscious desire for another round. It certainly wasn't entirely unpleasant. As for what Kouya has to say about his sporting achievements... no. Of _course_ he cares about them. Doesn't he?

“Mother might know about you already.” Grasping at straws to try and regain control of the conversation, Shinichi throws out any information that he can in an attempt to throw Kouya off-balance. He leans in close, a conspiratorial tone in his voice; even though the truth of it embarrasses him, it's the best plan of attack he has right now. “She changed the bedsheets. She's bound to have noticed _something.”_

“Oh, I already knew that,” Kouya shrugs nonchalantly, “And she didn't notice anything at all. They weren't any more dirty than you make them on your own.”

“How can you know that?” Shinichi hisses softly, his cheeks burning an even brighter shade of red. It's possible, of course; Kouya was at his house before he arrived home, so it's entirely possible that he saw her doing it, although that would be unusual. Kayoko is the kind of mother who likes to live in an immaculate house but would never allow any guests to actually see her doing the housework.

“I'm paid to know things, Shinichi-kun. That's why I'm the tutor and you're the student.” Kouya gives another of his winning smiles – the ones which make Shinichi want to punch the man – and takes a sip of his drink. “Talking of which, I do hope you were actually studying in your room tonight and not wasting any more time looking me up on the internet...?”

It's at that moment that the owner walks over to take their order, and to be honest, Shinichi is glad for the interruption. He genuinely was studying earlier, but he finds himself reluctant to admit that to Kouya, perhaps because he doesn't want to give the older man the satisfaction of telling him that he was focusing on his studies. That would feel too much like his tutor was winning. He continues to scowl at Kouya even as he places his order, and to keep the man quiet Shinichi orders himself a small plate of dumplings even though he still doesn't feel that hungry... not for food, anyway. Being with his tutor gives him a different kind of appetite altogether, one which he keeps on trying to deny.

“So you _are_ eating something. Good.” Kouya smiles as the bar owner brings over their drinks – two sodas – and takes a long sip.

“Only to shut you up,” Shinichi growls, poking at his soda with a straw.

“I can think of another way you could do that.” The older man feigns an innocent look and closes his mouth around the straw on his own drink, staring up at Shinichi with wide eyes and murmuring softly before pulling away again. “Can you?”

Why does Kouya always seem to know what Shinichi is thinking? Yes, of _course_ he's thought about Kouya doing that to him. At least, he has since yesterday, and he hates himself for it, even as he tries to deny the truth. It's not Kouya he wants, he tells himself! It's his girlfriend, Asuka – it's her he wants, her mouth around him, kissing and licking, touching and stroking... but every time he tries to imagine her pleasuring him, his mind conjures up images of his tutor between his legs, his masterful tongue moving in perfect circles around his length, his fingers---

“No.” Shinichi picks up his drink and starts to blow bubbles into it, trying to mask his embarrassment, but of course Kouya notices anyway.

“Shinichi-kun...” The older man chuckles and fixes his student with a patronising look. “Are you telling me that you can't imagine me with my mouth full? Is there really nothing like that in those DVDs you keep hidden at the back of your bookcase?”

Shinichi almost spits out his soda.

“What? I don't---”

“Yes you do. Don't lie. I know they're in there.” Kouya laughs, and leans over to pat Shinichi on the arm. “There's no shame in having these urges, you know. There's no shame in acting on them either, as long as nobody is getting hurt. You're a hot-blooded young man, after all. You really should know better than to lie to me by now though; I'm disappointed in you.”

The tutor sighs and shakes his head, and Shinichi is on the verge of saying something in response, but it's then that their food arrives and Kouya seems to perk up immediately although it's most likely that his disappointment was faked in the first place.

“Thank you for the food!” Kouya claps his hands together and picks up his chopsticks, wasting no time in digging into his food, a sizeable bowl of ramen. Shinichi, however, merely pokes at his dumplings half-heartedly, glancing with disgust at the way his tutor is shovelling noodles down his throat as if there were no tomorrow.

“Didn't you only eat dinner a few hours ago?” he hisses, narrowing his eyes at the older man. _“My_ dinner?”

“Your mother is a very good cook,” Kouya murmurs through a mouthful of food, grabbing a napkin and wiping at his chin. “Besides, _you_ weren't going to eat it.”

“I could have taken it for lunch tomorrow...”

“And thrown it away at school.” He puts down his chopsticks and sighs, folding his arms on the table. “You're not eating now, either. Ah, Shinichi, no wonder you get so irritable all the time!”

“No I _don't!”_ His tutor's only reply to that is another smile, causing Shinichi to continue. “I don't get irritable because I don't eat my lunch. Of course I eat – I have to eat, otherwise I'd die, so stop being so stupid! And you've seen me eating dinner, you know I don't skip it every night!”

“So you're admitting that you do get irritable.” Seemingly satisfied, Kouya picks up his chopsticks and starts to eat again, leaving Shinichi fuming on the other side of the table.

“I don't know why I even agreed to come here with you,” the student growls, practically throwing his chopsticks down onto his plate with a loud clatter. “All you've done is act smug and superior and try and make fun of me, implied that I have some kind of eating problem, deliberately wound me up---”

“I've bought you dinner and tried to have a conversation with you, Shinichi.” Kouya's voice becomes quiet and calm, his expression gentle yet stern. _“You're_ the one who's getting angry. _You're_ the one who's having trouble dealing with whatever it is you're going through.”

“I'm _not_ going through _anything!”_ Shinichi doesn't mean for it to come out as a shout, but he says this so loudly that he manages to draw the attention of the few other patrons there anyway. He gives an exasperated snarl and lowers his voice before continuing. “If there is anything I'm going through at the moment, it's trying to focus on my studies and carry on being a successful student when all my tutor keeps doing is harassing my family and making indecent advances on me---”

Now Kouya starts laughing, again drawing the attention of the other people in the establishment, but unlike Shinichi he doesn't seem to care.

“Am I making indecent advances now, Shinichi?” he asks, an infuriatingly patronising expression on his face. “Am I trying to touch you under the table? Did I lure you here with the intention of snaring you and taking you back to my place later? The truth is, you were hoping that's what I'd do, because you're still too scared to admit to yourself how much you want it.” 

He gives a longing sigh, his laughter finally subsiding. 

“I suppose it can't be helped; it's your age, no? Not to mention the fact you're so proud and stubborn.” He leans forward, using his chopsticks to point at Shinichi. “I brought you here tonight because I wanted to make sure you actually ate something. Whatever you want to happen after that is entirely up to you.”

And with that said, Kouya goes back to eating his food as casually as if the conversation had never happened.

Shinichi, however, is fuming. Absolutely fuming, surely as Kouya knew he would be. He glares at the older man who appears to remain oblivious, too focused on eating his food to even notice the way his student is looking at him. So Kouya wants him to eat, does he? Surely he knows that the more he tells Shinichi to do something, the less likely he is to actually do it.

“I'm finished here.” He puts down his chopsticks and pushes back his chair, getting ready to stand up. “I'm going home.”

“Hmm?” Kouya looks over at him, noodles hanging from his mouth.

“I've had enough of putting up with you. I'm going.”

“You are?” The tutor quickly swallows down what he's eating then wipes at his chin, and – perhaps to Shinichi's surprise – gives a wide grin, reaching over to pull the plate of Shinichi's dumplings towards himself. “Good! That means I won!”

“What do you mean, you won?” Shinichi hesitates, halfway to getting to his feet.

“I won the bet.” Kouya is already lifting one of the dumplings to his lips. “I made a bet with Shigeyuki that I wouldn't be able to get you to do what I wanted today. Let's face it, it was a pretty sure outcome.”

“You... you...” If Shinichi thought he was angry before, he realises now that he is absolutely livid. “You did _what?”_

“I just told you.” Kouya pops the dumpling into his mouth and makes a disgustingly appreciative noise. “Ah, this is _delicious...”_

“You _bastard!”_ Shinichi leans over and hisses. “Why do you keep messing with Shugeyuki like that? What did you make him promise to do?”

“Oh, nothing much,” the older man replies through a mouthful of food. “I don't have the same interest in him as I do in you, Shinichi-kun. Even I have limits. But now that I've won, he's going to have to do whatever I tell him for the next week...”

“No, he isn't.” And before Kouya can do anything, Shinichi is grabbing the plate of dumplings back from him and shovelling them into his mouth as quickly as he can. His tutor only stares as he eats them one by one, until all that's left is a clear plate which he slams down onto the table in triumph. _"Done."_

“Awww, I was going to eat those!” Kouya seems disappointed, and he pulls a face; but then he gives a resigned sigh. “Very well, then. You win. Shigeyuki wins. Fine.”

The tutor throws up his hands in theatrical exasperation, and were Shinichi not so self-absorbed and congratulating himself on thwarting Kouya's success then he might think to ask what the man's end of the deal might be – but he he doesn't. Instead he gets to sit there smugly and finish his soda as Kouya polishes off what's left of his ramen; once that's done, he pays for their meal and the two of them leave the noodle bar, although Kouya stops once they're outside. It's dark now, and getting colder.

“So, then.” The older man pauses and turns to look at Shinichi with a curious expression. “I've treated you to dinner. I've spent time talking with you. Isn't that what lovers do?”

“You're _not_ my lover!”

“If you say so.” Kouya shrugs. “But you don't have to go home alone if you don't want to.”

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?”

“What do you think it means?” Kouya smiles, and claps a hand down on Shinichi's shoulder. “I'm going to make you an offer which I don't make to many of my students. You can come back to mine tonight, if you want to.”

Shinichi freezes, his shoulders tensing up beneath Kouya's touch. 

“I thought you said you weren't making indecent advances on me. That you weren't trying to lure me back to your place.” He gives an angry snarl and forcibly shoves Kouya's hand away from his shoulder. “And now you're doing exactly that!”

“Who said I was planning on doing anything indecent?” His tutor looks hurt – or at least pretends to, adopting what can only be described as a look of mock innocence. “You're the one who seems to think there's something wrong with inviting you back for a friendly chat.”

“You just want to get me on my own so you can have your way with me again! There's nothing proper about a teacher inviting a student back to his house!”

“There's nothing proper about stealing books or threatening other students with a knife, but you don't seem to have a problem with that.” The tutor's mouth curves upwards into a smirk. “The offer's there, if you want it. I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to see where I live, but apparently I was wrong.”

Kouya's last comment does present Shinichi with something of a dilemma, as well as his comments about his shoplifting and threats making him even more irate than he already is. If he accepts the man's offer there's a chance he could find out where he lives, not to mention how – although there's also every chance that it wouldn't actually be his home at all, but another set-up, just as Kouya has managed to lie to him and trick him before. There's also the possibility that his tutor could make advances on him when they are alone, and the thought scares him... not because he fears the man's touch, but because he might not be able to say no.

“I'm going home.” Shinichi takes a step away from Kouya, as if the physical distance could somehow help with the mental torment he's feeling. “I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of pretending you live somewhere that you don't, or having your way with me again. You're disgusting.”

“Your choice, Shinichi-kun.” Kouya just grins, apparently not bothered at all by his student's insults. “See you tomorrow.”

And with that he just strolls off down the street, arms swinging, leaving Shinichi standing on his own.

=========================

Shinichi is still angry when he gets home, despite the walk up the hill which gives him the chance to think over certain things. Even so, he tries to enter the house quietly, closing the front door carefully behind him and sliding off his shoes, not sure who will still be up; the lights are on when he walks in, however, and his mother sits alone in front of the television nursing a glass of wine.

“I'm home, Mother.” He bows and walks towards the stairs, by this point just wanting to be away from Kouya, away from his family, away from people, away from everything; if she does notice him she doesn't acknowledge it, too engrossed in whatever she is watching, or perhaps lost entirely in her own thoughts. “Goodnight.”

Despite the urge to slam his bedroom door closed behind him, Shinichi manages to shut it quietly before turning on the lights and moving to his bed where he sits down heavily and puts his head in his hands. Should he have gone with Kouya after all? There was a part of him which wanted to, but he would have resented himself for giving in so easily... although he resents himself now for even considering it. Not only that, but there's a rising feeling of jealousy which clings tightly on to him no matter how hard he tries to shrug it off. What if Kouya has found somebody else to spend the night with? What if, even now, his tutor is touching and kissing another younger man, stroking at him, caressing him, laying him down in his bed, and...

_No. I don't care if he's doing that!_

But deep down, he knows that he does. For all that he hates Kouya he remains gripped by the urge to please him, to earn his praise, and what better way to do that then to learn how to pleasure him in bed? His secret admiration for his tutor is matched only by the hatred he feels towards him for second-guessing him and always being able to see right through him...

 _I don't need to please him. I don't need his approval._

He does his best to push the image of Kouya's face from his mind, pulling off his shirt and trousers, changing into the t-shirt and shorts he sleeps in and collapsing onto the bed.

 _What if he had made advances on me? Would I have turned them down?_

As he tries to work out the answer, a series of mental images come to him unbidden - the memory of Kouya kneeling behind him, the man's hands touching at his bare skin; the feeling of his tutor entering his body, the sharp pain of it a delicious counterpoint to the intense pleasure which followed; the orgasm he had experienced, the most powerful and thrilling one he had ever had, Kouya's fingers bringing him to climax as their bodies moved together...

Before he realises what he's doing , one of his hands is already sliding down within the waistband of his shorts, touching at the hardness growing there, stroking gently at himself as his arousal becomes firm. He gives a soft, low moan, pushing against his own fingers, and then with a growl of annoyance he pulls off his shorts again so they're not restricting his movements; after a moment's thought he takes off his shirt again as well, letting the air cool his skin. Damn it, he's hot and bothered and frustrated, and Kouya isn't even here!

He tries to picture Asuka, his girlfriend, tries to remember what it feels like to kiss her, tries to imagine how it would feel to have her hands sliding down to his waist, her fingers closing about his length to bring him to his full excitement... but each time he does so, all he can see is Kouya. It's Kouya's hands he remembers on his body, Kouya's fingers gripping his arousal and stroking at him firmly, Kouya's voice murmuring his name as he thrusts inside him, again and again...

“Sensei...” he breathes, closing his eyes and finally allowing himself to submit to his memories, to the recollection of how it felt to give in to his tutor's advances. _“Sensei...”_

With one hand he continues to touch and stroke at his length, his fingers sliding from base to tip, his thumb flicking over the hot, smooth head to swipe away a trickle of pre-cum; his other hand brushes against his buttocks, recalling how Kouya touched him there, his fingers slipping between them to stroke delicately at the sensitive skin of his entrance. He moans softly, a shudder running through him as he reminds himself how it felt to have his tutor pressing against him there... pressing hard against him before sliding inside him, filling him, taking him...

“Sensei...” he whispers again, imagining the other man's body moving against his own, remembering the touch of his tutor's fingers gripping him tightly, bucking upwards into his own hand. He dares to think about what it would be like if there were more intimacy between them... if he could call the other man by his first name... if they ever reached the point where there was such closeness... “Kouya...”

And with the realisation that he would even consider such intimacy comes another wave of self-hatred, his resentment burning brightly within him even as he continues to touch and stroke at himself, even as he wishes it were Kouya touching him like this – because yes, he does wish Kouya were here to give him his release, even though he would never admit it. The man has proven himself to be as skilled with his hands and body as he is with trickery and deception, and Shinichi reluctantly admires him for it.

“Kouya-Sensei...” he gasps, his hands moving faster over himself, his fingers pumping furiously up and down over his hardness, his hips beginning to thrust frantically into his hand; he's already so close now, his anger mingling with his desire, making him snarl and growl softly to himself as he works closer and closer to his release.

“Sensei!”

His back arches as he reaches his climax, his head falling back, his eyes closed; he gasps and moans as he releases himself over his chest, a hot, sticky mess which clings to his bare skin. He continues to work at himself as his body shudders and trembles, milking every last drop, until he is utterly spent.

“Sensei...”

Then his fingers slide one last time over the head of his length, gathering the moisture there, and he raises his hand to his mouth to lick the salty taste from his skin, moaning as he does so. Before he can push the thought from his mind he finds himself wondering what Kouya would taste like, and to his shame the mere idea of it sends a shiver of excitement through him. With a growl of irritation he finishes licking his fingers clean and reaches for a tissue, wiping away the creamy stains from his chest and throwing the used tissues into the bin. That done he slides under the covers, not even bothering to put his clothes back on. It's a warm night, after all, and it's not like anyone else really comes into his room anyway.

As he lies there suffused in the warm afterglow of his orgasm, Shinichi can't help but wonder how he ended up like this. When did he start craving his tutor's attention, his touch? When did he start to think of the man as more than just a teacher? Whilst it's true that he found the man fascinating shortly after his arrival – his manipulation of Shigeyuki has been masterful, his methods causing Shinichi to be almost envious – it can't be true that he admired him even then, surely? If anything it's his resentment of Kouya which is fuelling him at the moment, making him more determined than ever to prove that his tutor is a fraud intent on destroying his family... and yet, he's just touched himself whilst wishing Kouya were there to do it for him.

With an exasperated sigh of frustration, Shinichi turns over and tries to go to sleep.


	5. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for the wait! It's been a busy summer. ^^; Here's an extra-long chapter covering a whole day to make up for it. I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement!))

“Good morning, Shinichi-kun!”

It takes Shinichi a few moments to realise that he is awake – or rather, that he has just been woken up. He blinks and opens his eyes slowly, realising that he is at least in his own bedroom, but he's pretty sure that voice shouldn't belong here...

“You're finally awake!”

Kouya. _Yoshimoto Kouya._ Wait a second... why the hell is Yoshimoto Kouya sitting in his bedroom? That's certainly enough to kick Shinichi rudely into full consciousness. With an angry snarl he pulls his bedcovers around himself defensively and backs up against the wall, glaring hatefully at his tutor and snarling.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“Making sure you're not late for school. Your parents said if anyone could make sure you'd be up and out of bed, it would be me.” Kouya checks his watch theatrically. “If you get up now, I'd say you can probably make it on time... if you run. And we've already established that you can make good time when you're running, no?”

Shinichi doesn't miss that less-than-subtle jab at the decline in his athletic achievements, nor the thinly-veiled reference to the day they first met, when he claimed to have run home after hearing his mother had been hurt – which, of course, he hadn't. His mood sours even more and his expression darkens further, and he goes as if to get out of bed and try to physically shove Kouya out of the door if he has to – but it's about that point that he realises he's completely naked.

“Aren't you going to get up?” Kouya asks seemingly innocently, although the smirk on his face suggests otherwise. “You could probably do with a shower...”

“Get out.” Shinichi growls the command with perhaps more malice than is necessary, a result of his frustration. “My parents might have told you they're fine with you being in here, but _I'm_ not.”

“Hmm, well, that's going to cause problems with your studies.” Kouya pulls a face, then sighs.

“You know what I meant! I don't want you in here first thing in the morning!”

“Not even if I stay over?”

“Sensei...” Shinichi hisses dangerously. “This is _my_ room. _My_ space. _Get. Out.”_

“The way you keep going on like that, anyone would think you were hiding something.” Kouya's grin widens as he makes a show of looking around the room. “Something you're not telling me, Shinichi?”

“What is the _matter_ with you? Can't you even take a hint?”

“Oh... you're not wearing anything. Is that it?” The tutor glances down on the floor at the clothes Shinichi normally sleeps in. “I thought it would be something a lot more exciting than that.”

 _Not exciting?_ Shinichi seethes at Kouya's comment, taking it as a personal affront that his tutor – the man who has made moves on him, the man who continues to torment and provoke him – does not find the idea of his body exciting. How _dare_ he, after what he's already done to it! His cheeks flushing a bright red, he throws the covers back and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, getting to his feet and glaring at Kouya as if in challenge. As with most mornings, his length is semi-erect, but he doesn't try to hide it as he stares down the older man.

“This doesn't excite you?” Despite his obvious anger and shame, Shinichi remains defiant, staring Kouya in the eye as he just stands there for a moment. But Kouya's expression remains impassive and uninterested, until he eventually raises a single eyebrow in an expression of mild disbelief.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Kouya's voice is blunt and patronising, heavy with sarcasm and mockery, and he gives a soft laugh. “You really think I haven't seen a teenage boy naked before? You really thought I was going to lose control and pounce on you like a dog who can't control himself? Oh, _please_ , Shinichi-kun – you're even more pathetic than I thought.”

And with that, Kouya gets to his feet and strides the short distance to the door, casting a quick glance back in Shinichi's direction.

“Get some clothes on. You _can_ dress yourself, can't you?”

Then he's out of the door and already making his way down the stairs before Shinichi can even think of a suitably vicious response, leaving the boy feeling utterly furious... and rejected.

Why? _Why_ should Shinichi feel so disappointed and upset by Kouya's reaction to his nakedness? Did he really want the man to make advances on him here and now, with his parents and brother still in the house? It's hardly as though they could have coupled as they did a couple of days ago, but it would have been nice if Kouya had at least _acknowledged_ his desire rather than dismiss Shinichi as a pathetic and needy teenager – because he's not, is he? Not at all! No, he doesn't need Kouya's approval for anything, least of all the way he looks. He keeps telling himself this as he grabs a towel and goes to take a shower, but he cannot help but shake the feeling that he's been snubbed, and it burns even more strongly than his shame.

As Shinichi heads downstairs to use the bathroom he notices Kouya speaking to his father at the bottom of the stairs; overcoming his initial irritation at having been rejected by Kouya, he realises that their conversation is being held in hushed tones, although Shinichi is pretty sure he hears mention of the coming Saturday night and booking a hotel. Ugh, his father disgusts him! No doubt Kouya is helping him to arrange some kind of illicit night with that woman again, and he finds himself yet more annoyed at his tutor for enabling such a thing. Yes, he could tell his mother about it, but she disgusts Shinichi in her own way – she is weak and pathetic, and if she won't do anything about his father's affair, well that's hardly Shinichi's fault, is it?

He continues to brood as he showers and cleans his teeth, and by the time he's made his way back to his bedroom and got dressed there isn't really time for breakfast – not that he cares anyway. But apparently Kouya does, because his tutor is standing by the breakfast table as Shinichi tries to make his way out of the door, arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face.

“You haven't eaten yet.” 

“I'm not hungry.”

“I don't care if you're hungry.” Kouya takes a step closer. “You're going to eat, and that's that.”

“I'll be late. You said so yourself!”

“I'll give you a lift.” Kouya glances over at Shinichi's mother who is still working in the kitchen, although Shinichi has barely even noticed her; she nods at the tutor, indicating her approval. “Now sit down and eat what your mother has prepared for you.”

Shinichi's eyes narrow and he glares hatefully at Kouya, yet more infuriated that his tutor is going to such lengths to take control of his life. Kouya spends so much time marching purposefully around on foot, Shinichi forgets sometimes that the man can actually drive. He is angry too that his mother always seems to go along with whatever plans Kouya has, completely oblivious to the interest which his tutor seems to have in him. An interest which goes far beyond teaching him anything on the school curriculum.

“Fine.” Throwing his bag to the floor, Shinichi sits down heavily and picks up the small bowl of rice and natto which his mother has prepared, trying not to pay attention to the way in which Kouya is studying him. It can be hard for Shinichi to force down food at the best of times, and having the older man staring at him like this really doesn't help; but somehow he manages to finish eating and thanks his mother anyway, although his gratitude sounds cold and mechanical rather than heartfelt and genuine. Still, she at least seems happy that her son has eaten something, and calls her thanks in return after Shinichi and Kouya as they head out of the door.

“There, that wasn't so hard, was it?” Kouya asks as he leads the way towards his car, unlocking it and climbing into the driver's seat.

“You humiliated me in front of my mother!” Shinichi snaps sulkily, getting into the passenger seat and fastening his seatbelt. “You seem to have some kind of obsession with how much I eat, but there was no need for that!”

“Is that was this is about?” The older man continues to talk as he starts to drive, glancing over at Shinichi as he does so. “I made you look bad?”

“You made me _feel_ bad,” Shinichi mutters, turning away to look out out of the window.

“I can fix that.” Kouya smiles to himself. “You already know I can make you feel good, too... if you'll let me.”

“Shut up.” Shinichi tries to cut him off before he can say any more, but Kouya won't be silenced so easily.

“You're still upset about me ignoring you yesterday, aren't you, even though I treated you to dinner.” Kouya keeps his eyes on the road, but he's still smirking. “No, don't even bother trying to deny it – we both know you'd be lying. And now you say you're annoyed with me this morning for showing you up in front of your mother? Well then, how about this.”

The car comes to a brief halt as Kouya pulls up at a set of traffic lights, and he takes the opportunity to turn and look at Shinichi.

“If you're craving my attention so badly, I'll give it to you. All of it. Even if it's only for a short while.” He laughs softly, before his voice takes on a far more serious tone. “I won't come to your house tonight; instead, you come and meet me somewhere else. You remember that abandoned building where Shigeyuki was being bullied?”

“That's not studying! You're _propositioning_ me, trying to get me alone again so you can---”

“I never said it _was_ studying. Besides, it's not like you seem to focus on studying anyway, even when I am there. So, will you say no?”

Shinichi remains silent. After Kouya's behaviour over the past couple of days – his blunt refusal to acknowledge Shinichi's presence yesterday, the way he mocked him this morning – this offer is something unexpected, and Shinichi isn't quite sure how to feel about it. Yes, he does crave Kouya's attention... but he does he want it in this way? Just the two of them, alone and away from everyone else... After all, he was very vocal in his refusal to go back to Kouya's home yesterday. But that had been more sudden, when he'd have had less time to think about it... and less time to plan.

He is saved from having to give an immediate response, however, because at that moment the car pulls up by the school gates, and he wastes no time in unbuckling his seat belt and casting a hateful glance across at Kouya as he opens the door and steps out, excusing himself from the conversation.

“You're not going to thank me for the lift?” Kouya makes a tutting sound as Shinichi walks away. “How rude.”

=========================

Shinichi's day at school is one of the slowest he can ever remember. His already-falling grades suffer yet further as he finds his mind wandering again and again towards thoughts of Yoshimoto Kouya, wondering whether he actually will go and meet him later... and knowing, of course, that he will. More than once he pushes aside the attentions of Asuka, his girlfriend, because he's too busy considering what to do about his tutor... about what he's willing to let his tutor do to him...

_No. I'm not just a plaything for him to toy with. What happened between us was a mistake. A pleasurable mistake maybe, but a mistake nonetheless. It won't happen again... and this time it's going to be him who has to learn._

By the time the bell rings to signal the end of the day, his mind is made up, and he has a plan. He smiles to himself as he packs his books into his bag, already thinking about how things will happen now. Yoshimoto Kouya may have done his research on Shinichi – far too much research, as far as the boy is concerned – but there's at least one thing his tutor clearly hasn't discovered, and that's the fact that he keeps a spare knife in his locker at school. Having confiscated his other one after their encounter in the abandoned classroom a few days ago, Kouya must be under the impression that Shinichi is now unarmed and incapable of hurting him, but he's going to prove him wrong.

“Do you want to come to the shops with me, Shinichi-kun?” Asuka smiles eagerly, placing a hand on Shinichi's arm. “We're going to go to the bookstore, then maybe that cafe that does the macha parfait...”

“I'm busy.” Shinichi shrugs her arm away. “Go without me. I've got things to do tonight.”

“But you said your tutor doesn't come over until 7...”

“Yeah, but I've got some things to deal with before then.” His irritation is growing; why does she have to be so nosy? “Just _go_ , alright? I'll call you later.”

Asuka's face falls, but she can take a hint. Sighing, she pouts at Shinichi and backs away, although she does seem genuinely hurt by his rejection – not that he even notices.

=========================

As Shinichi makes his way along the path towards the warehouse, he finds his hand slipping inside his bag to clutch at the knife which he retrieved from his locker, his fingers closing around the handle, its presence reassuring him and giving him confidence. He smiles to himself, already thinking about what it will feel like to plunge the blade into his tutor's flesh and make the man bleed.

_He's wrong. He thinks I don't have what it takes to stab a man, but he's wrong. I hesitated before, but I won't make that mistake again._

Even though he tells himself this multiple times, Shinichi is still shaking slightly by the time he arrives at the abandoned building. He checks his watch – it's just gone five and it's unlike Kouya to be late...

“So you did turn up after all.”

The mere sound of Kouya's voice is enough to cause Shinichi's heartbeat to quicken, his cheeks to flush a deep shade of red as he flinches; he sneers, full of hatred both for his teacher and for himself, detesting the man for being able to second-guess him so easily – and detesting himself for turning up in the first place, even though he has something in mind other than what Kouya seems to have planned for him. He glares at the older man as he steps into view, his expression one of challenge and defiance.

“So what are you going to do to me now, Sensei?” Shinichi can feel himself tensing up, his body reacting to Kouya's presence warily, as if preparing itself for a fight – or something else. “Are you going to take advantage of me again? Now that you've got me alone in the middle of nowhere, are you going to overpower me and use me however you want? That was your plan, wasn't it? Trick me, isolate me, make sure I don't have a way to escape---”

“Shinichi-kun, you're babbling again.” Kouya folds his arms across his chest and smiles, his voice as calm and controlled as if they were merely having a casual conversation in the middle of a coffee shop. “You always talk too much when you're nervous. You think I hadn't noticed?”

Shinichi's response is an angry glare, because he knows that once again his tutor is right.

“As for what's going to happen now, well... I thought I made that clear when I spoke to you this morning.” Kouya's expression hardens, and he returns Shinichi's cold stare with one of his own. “You want my attention. That's why you're here, isn't it? You want some time with me alone – just me, without your brother or your parents getting in the way.”

He takes a step closer.

“Or did you think I'd turn up here wanting your body, only for you to try and turn the tables and attack me where there's nobody else around to see it? Was that the plan?”

Shinichi's eyes widen, and the flush which had risen in his cheeks quickly disappears as the colour drains from his face. How? _How?_ How does Yoshimoto Kouya always seem able to know exactly what he's thinking? He makes a choked sound of frustration, the noise escaping his throat before he is able to stop himself, and that in itself is enough confirmation for Kouya to know that he is right.

“Well, I can't think what else you'd try and do,” Kouya continues. “You're not the type to go spilling your secrets to anyone else – or tell them about your problems. I may have taken your knife away from you but I'm sure a resourceful boy like you has plenty of ways of finding another one. Stealing one, for instance. If a magazine can fit into your bag, so can a pocket knife. Or maybe you took the one from your locker.”

He knew! Of _course_ he knew. Well, knowing is one thing, but defending himself against it is something else entirely. Shinichi's fingers close even more firmly around the knife's handle and in one swift movement he pulls it out of his bag, extending the blade and holding it out towards Kouya.

“Don't you dare _touch_ me!”

“Oh, Shinichi-kun... not _this_ again.” His tutor's face falls in mock disappointment and he shakes his head. “We already know you're not really going to stab me with that. You don't have what it takes.”

“I do _now.”_ Shinichi's hands are shaking, his body trembling as the adrenaline rushes through him. It's true that he couldn't bring himself to harm Kouya the last time he pulled a knife on him, but a lot of things have happened since then. “You've made a mockery of me enough times. Used me. Taken advantage of me. And it won't happen again!”

“I told you I could make you feel good. Don't you think you're being a little ungrateful?” Kouya continues to sound completely calm and unimpressed. “You didn't even thank me for the lift this morning.”

“Stop mocking me!” The fact that the older man is barely even reacting to his anger, or to the knife, makes Shinichi more furious than ever. “Why can't people see it? Why can't people see what you're really like? You trick them and make fun of them, you use them, you toy with them and use them to your advantage and they all like you anyway! Why? _Why?”_

“You're jealous.” From the way Kouya says it, it's no revelation; he voices it matter-of-factly, perhaps amused that it has taken Shinichi this long to realise it himself. “You're jealous, because you wish you could be the same way.”

 _“No!”_ Shinichi hisses, and he jabs at the air towards his tutor. "I'm not like you! I'll _never_ be like you!"

"You already are." And in a few quick seconds Kouya closes the distance between them, easily grabbing hold of Shinichi's arm and twisting until he cries out and drops the knife, pushing him back until he's pressed against the bare concrete wall. “So I suppose the question now is... what do you _really_ want?”

Shinichi gasps and struggles, although he knows by now that Kouya is both bigger and stronger than he is.

"Let... _go_ of me!"

"Not until I make you realise why you're here." Still in control, Kouya takes a firm hold of Shinichi and turns him around, forcing him to face the wall; his voice is stern and commanding, his tone firm. "You fooled yourself into thinking you wanted to attack me, but that's just your denial speaking. You can't cope with the way you really feel."

"I already _know_ how I feel! I _hate_ you..."

"And that's fine." The tutor laughs. "But it's not _just_ hatred, is it? And that's fine too."

"Get _off_ me..."

“Do you want this, Shinichi-kun?” Kouya's voice is a low, dangerous growl, his breathing heavy and laboured. “Tell me you don't, and you can go home and live in denial and try to pretend this never happened. But tell me that you _do...”_

He leans in even closer, his breath warm against the back of Shinichi's neck.

“...and I promise I won't let you leave here unsatisfied.”

“Why don't you just do it anyway? Why are you even bothering to ask me? You just want to hurt me... to humiliate me...” Shinichi hisses, squirming beneath Kouya's touch, although he already knows that he cannot escape his teacher's strong grasp. “You're just a dirty old man who wants to use me to have his fun...”

“Because if I forced you, where would be the fun in that?” Kouya's voice softens slightly, although his body does not. “I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, Shinichi-kun. But I already know that you want this. You certainly seemed to enjoy it enough the other day.”

Shinichi feels his cheeks flushing a bright red, because it's true. How can he argue with Kouya on this one, knowing that they made such a delicious mess of his sheets, most of it his?

“You _ignored_ me!”

“Shinichi-kun...” Kouya purrs as he murmurs the boy's name, at the same time sliding a hand down to the waistband of Shinichi's trousers, squeezing at his tight buttocks through the fabric. “I'm not ignoring you _now,_ am I...?”

The tutor's hands continue to grope at Shinichi for a few moments more before sliding around to the front of his waist, where he deftly manages to unbuckle the boy's belt; Shinichi gives a token growl of resistance, but as Kouya's fingers brush against the hardness between his legs, he already knows that he can do nothing but submit.

“Sensei...”

He utters Kouya's title as his tutor eases his trousers down, then his underwear, exposing the bare skin of his backside to the cold air; he shivers, and it's not entirely due to the temperature. He already knows exactly how the other man can make him feel, and much as he has fought against it, he knows there is a part of him which welcomes that pleasure. His cheeks burning with shame, he rests his head against his arm, against the bare concrete wall, and waits to see what Kouya will do next.

There's the sound of the older man rummaging through his bag – Shinichi recognises that noise now – as well as the fumbling of clothing, and he gives a low moan as he realises Kouya has also freed himself from his trousers. Then he gasps as he feels a sudden cold wetness against his skin-

“Hold still, Shinichi!” Kouya mutters, and then his fingers are running over the sensitive skin of Shinichi's entrance, touching and teasing, causing the boy to whine more loudly, until...

 _“Sensei!”_ Shinichi cries out as Kouya slides a finger inside him, his skin slick with lube, his tight, hot body accepting the intrusion; he bucks and whines as Kouya slides his finger in and out, slowly at first, letting him adjust to the feel of it. It makes him grow harder than ever, his arousal stiffening and twitching, and he can't help but push back against his tutor's hand, welcoming his touch, welcoming the sensation... but then Kouya pulls his hand away and he whines loudly, ashamed of himself, awash with guilt for wanting _more..._

"I'm going to have to teach you patience as well, aren't I?" Kouya's voice is warm with amusement, and he chuckles to himself as he takes a hold of Shinichi's buttocks, parting them and shifting his hips forwards to press the hot, smooth head of his length against the boy's opening. "I should make you wait even longer, but... even I get tired of waiting sometimes..."

Shinichi gasps as Kouya enters him, that stab of agony sending his nerve endings aflame, although he knows now that his body will adjust, in time; it's worth enduring the initial discomfort for the eventual pleasure it brings, although it will leave him aching and sore afterwards. He whimpers softly, balling his hands into fists as he tries to will away the pain, biting at his lip while he waits for his muscles to relax and allow the older man to penetrate him further. He's trembling, a combination of nerves and anticipation, caught between whether to wait for Kouya to advance things or whether he should push back and try to take more...

“Shinichi-kun...”

His tutor soon solves that problem for him, easing himself further inside his body, sliding his hips forward to bury another inch inside his student; Kouya is smirking, his expression one of pleased dominance, even though it will take a while longer for him to achieve complete satisfaction. He allows Shinichi's body time to get used to him, feeling the boy's muscles tighten then loosen around him, giving low murmurs of appreciation at sensation.

“Sensei...” It's a plea as well as a sound of enjoyment, Shinichi uttering Kouya's title with an urgency which betrays his apparent reluctance; he pushes back against the older man, bracing himself against the wall as he tries to take him as deep as he can, pushing aside the lingering pain in order to achieve the greatest pleasure he has ever known. “Sensei... please...”

And then shame and guilt are forgotten as Kouya begins to move inside him at a firm and measured pace, filling him only to pull back and push forwards again, jarring his whole body with every thrust as he does his best to stay on his feet and keep pace with his tutor. He braces himself against the wall, his fingers pressing against the cold concrete, his buttocks pushing back against Kouya's hips as the older man starts to work him faster and faster; he can hear Kouya's moans of pleasure now, hungry and loud, his voice smooth and deep as he murmurs Shinichi's name again and again. As Kouya takes hold of Shinichi with one hand, keeping him steady as he pounds into him, his other hand slides around to Shinichi's front, taking a hold of his length and beginning to stroke him with a firm grip.

“Sensei!” Shinichi's cries are getting louder and more frantic now, his self-restraint quickly falling away as he remembers that they're on their own out here with nobody else to hear them, that he can be as loud and as wanton as he likes, that it's only Kouya who will ever know – and Kouya already knows enough damning things about him. He's already close, so close, and he can feel his body winding tighter and tighter, the heat building up between his thighs, Kouya's fingers pumping frantically over his length until he can't hold back any longer...

_“Sensei!”_

With a loud cry and the sudden arching of his back Shinichi crashes over the edge, his body shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him; he bucks forwards, his essence spattering messily against the wall, dribbling down from the head of his length to stain Kouya's hand where it still grips him tightly. It's harder than ever for him to remain on his feet but he does his best, Kouya still pounding into him from behind as he rides out his orgasm, wordless howls escaping his throat, until he all but falls forward against the wall, resting his forehead on one of his hands, whimpering and whining while his legs threaten to collapse from underneath him.

“Sensei...” His voice trails off, his breathing shallow and ragged as he fights to catch his breath. “Sensei...”

“Shinichi-kun...” 

Kouya smirks as he feels his student's body trembling beneath him, as he feels the warm, sticky mess trickling down over his fingers. Nothing else gives him pleasure quite like this; nothing else satisfies him like knowing how much he is corrupting Shinichi, how much he is training the boy to hunger for his touch, even if he is too caught up within his self-hatred to realise it yet - and now that Shinichi has had his release Kouya allows himself to work towards his own. His thrusts become more wild, more eager, as he feels the heat gathering within himself; he slams into the younger man's body harder than ever, burying himself again and again, drawing a pained cry from Shinichi's throat every time – but to the boy's credit, he doesn't once tell him to stop. His breathing becomes heavier as he gets closer and closer, the air filled not only with his eager groans but also the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the sound of Shinichi's moans, until..

“Shinichi!”

His head falls back and he closes his eyes as he meets his own release, shooting his load deep into Shinichi's body, filling him with his essence; the boy whimpers as he feels it, taking it as best he can, pushing back against Kouya as his tutor finishes inside him, gasping and thrusting and moaning until they are both utterly, utterly spent. They stay that way for a few moments, Kouya's length still buried within Shinichi's body where he leans heavily against the bare concrete wall; both of them are breathing heavily, panting and gasping, breathless from their exertions and savouring the delicious feeling of their bodies being so close.

It's Kouya who moves first. With a determined groan he pulls away, letting himself slip out from Shinichi's body and taking a step back, releasing his grip on the boy's own hardness as he does so. Shinichi, on his part, gives a needy whimper as Kouya leaves him, hating the feeling of being left so empty once more – and hating himself for feeling that way. But his whimper soon turns into a lustful groan as his tutors's essence begins to leak from him, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he realises his backside has become a creamy, sticky mess.

“Feel better for that, Shinichi-kun?” Kouya smirks down at his student, panting and breathless, a look of smug, self-satisfied pleasure written all over his face. He's already pulling out a packet of tissues from his bag and wiping himself off, tucking himself back into his trousers while Shinichi helplessly whimpers and whines. “That should improve your mood for a short while, at least.”

Shinichi's reply is a growl of annoyance, anger at Kouya for so quickly reverting back to his usual cockiness, and anger at himself for having given in to Kouya again – because there can be no doubt that he has given himself to the man willingly, although his reluctance to admit it remains as strong as ever. He winces as he reaches down to pull his trousers up, using the wall to support himself, already feeling Kouya's essence beginning to trickle down the inside of his leg; his initial reaction is one of disgust, but his repulsion quickly turns to pleasure as he realises the significance of it. Kouya has claimed him... Kouya _wanted_ him... and the presence of his essence clinging to his skin is a reminder of his tutor's desire, of the fact that the man _does_ have an interest in him after all...

"Tissue." Shinichi doesn't even bother saying please as he holds out a hand behind him, towards Kouya. He hides his revelation behind his usual sullen behaviour. "I need to clean up."

"Tch! Still so ungrateful." But Kouya is smiling as he steps forward and places a tissue into Shinichi's hand, at least giving the boy time to clean up and pull up his trousers. "That's probably enough for today." 

"Enough for today?" Shinichi almost looks upset, but checks himself in time. Does he actually _want_ to spend more time with Kouya? “What am I supposed to do _now?”_

“What do you _think_ you do? You go home, and you study, and you answer the questions I ask you when I test you tomorrow.” Kouya grins. “You might want to have a shower first, though...”

“That's not what I _meant!”_

“No? Then what _did_ you mean?” Again, Kouya raises an eyebrow, apparently looking intrigued. “Don't tell me this is about dinner or flowers again. I don't think even I can afford to take you out for noodles two nights in a row.”

“It's not _about_ flowers!” Shinichi snarls, knowing full well that his tutor is winding him up on purpose, yet falling for it anyway. “It's not about noodles, either! You really think you can just turn up at my house again tomorrow and act as though nothing has happened?”

“You mean you _can't?”_ Kouya's smile widens. “That's very sweet of you, Shinichi. I'm glad that I mean so much.”

 _“Stop making fun of me!”_ Shinichi's sudden yell makes even Kouya pause for a moment. “You can't just turn up and... and... do _this_ to me and expect me to act as though nothing is wrong! Like nothing is happening! How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to act like nothing is going on between us when you lure me here and _this_ happens?"

"You could have said no." Kouya shrugs. "We're done here, Shinichi-kun. You should probably go home now."

“What am I supposed to tell my parents?”

“You're a clever boy. I'm sure you'll think of something.” Kouya grins and pats Shinichi on the shoulder. “Tell them we went to the library to study. Tell them I came to meet you at school and we got started early. Tell them the truth for all I care."

"They'd never believe me." Shinichi feels his heart drop as he realises that they really wouldn't. They have more faith in Yoshimoto Kouya than their own son.

"What a shame." The older man pretends to look sad, but instead ends up laughing. "Let me walk you back down to the road, at least. You don't know what kind of predators might be lurking in these woods.”

"Predators like _you?"_

“See you tomorrow, Shinichi-kun.” With another laugh, a wave, and an infuriatingly genial smile, Yoshimoto Kouya begins casually strolling back down towards the road as if nothing has happened, yet again leaving Shinichi on his own.

With his tutor having finally left, Shinichi collapses against the wall with an angry sob. How many times will he let his tutor get the better of him? Will he ever learn? There can be no doubt that it was always Kouya's intention to take him here like this, and even though he suspected it, he went along with it anyway.

_Why? Am I really that attracted to him? I've got a girlfriend! I'm not gay! I've never been attracted to men before... but then again, I've never met a man quite like Yoshimoto Kouya... and that's not even his real name..._

His head is full of such thoughts as he begins the walk back down towards the road and back home, wincing slightly at the lingering ache following on from his tutor's eager affections; he's allowed himself to be used and subjugated, but that's not the thing which seems to be bothering him the most. No, it's the fact that Kouya seems to be treating him as little more than a distraction, a plaything on which to take out his desires, and it's with a stab of pain that Shinichi realises that's what hurts him the most.

_No. He doesn't mean anything to me. Not in that way._

If he keeps telling himself this, perhaps it might even become true.

_But... I want to mean something to him._

He smiles as the seeds of a plan begin to form in his mind.

_Because if I can make myself mean something to him... then I can take myself away from him any time I want. I can make him feel pain and loss. I can be in control._

_I can win._


End file.
